¿A Quien Amo De Verdad?
by Yuuka-90
Summary: Sakura confundida con su pasado y presente tendra que decidir cual es su verdadero amor, si es aquel una vez dijo que amaba y la dejo o el timido chico callado que hace su corazon vibrar... SxS y SxK, lean!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo01: ¿Mi verdadero Amor Eres Tu?

En la Aldea Oculta de Konoha en aquellas calles que conectan a la avenida principal, en las cuales sopla muy fuerte el viento, vemos a una Chica de Cabellos rosados, descansando en una banca del parque, la joven pareciera que esperaba a alguien más ya que no deja de mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle…

Aquella joven es Sakura Haruno, quien muestra un rostro pensativo y confuso ya que en el lugar donde ella se encontraba esperando en esos momentos, es el mismo donde despidió a su primer amor, donde despidió a quien solo la engaño y abandono aún sabiendo los sentimientos que ella sentía por él, Pero había otra cosa que perturbaba su mente y esa era la imagen de Sai, la imagen del rostro de Sai la cual ella había observado todo este tiempo, porque la encontraba idéntica a la de Sasuke, sus facciones sus modismos al hablar eran idénticos a los de él, la joven no era la única que pensaba eso sino también Naruto, quien al darse cuenta del parentesco de ellos dos hizo nacer un odio en su interior hacia él, ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo había algo que se lo impedía y eso era lo que merodeaba la mente de la pelirosa y hacia nacer una preocupación en su pecho.

Sakura, cierra sus ojos unos instantes, mientras que el viento sopla en el parque. La joven deja venir a su mente unas imágenes las cuales eran las de su última misión con Naruto y la primera con él nuevo integrante del equipo de Kakashi.

Ella, empuña su mano en su pecho, al recordar aquella rabia que siente al momento de conocerlo y al saber que él seria el reemplazante de Sasuke en su equipo, Sakura no podía soportarlo, no soportaba su actitud, no podía soportar como él se burlaba de Sasuke, pero había un sentimiento en su pecho que evitaba que lo odiara. La pelirosa ya se había percatado de ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que la hacia dudar el cual era idéntico al que sentía por Sasuke años atrás y eso no podía perdonárselo ni a él ni a ella misma y es por eso que hoy se encontraba sentada en esa banca esperando aquella persona.

- Así que hoy aclarare este sentimiento en mi pecho – la joven abre sus ojos y mira hacia el frente con decisión – ¡Soy una tonta! –dice negando con su cabeza – enamorarme de la persona que prometí golpear, enamorarme de la persona que menos entiendo en el mundo… ¡ja si que soy una idiota! Que espero de Sai, acaso espero que me reconforte en su hombro… ¡que me diga que me ama! soy una tonta… si él ni siquiera sabe lo que es sentirse feliz o triste y espero que me comprenda… ¡en que estoy pensando! -dice mientras su voz se hace más tenue y cortante ya que su garganta se encontraba seca y anudada por el llanto que no permitía ceder – ¿Que es lo que busco en él? – Sakura vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez con lágrimas en ellos.

- ¡Naruto lo siento…! yo debería apoyarte, pero… hasta tu te has dado cuanta ¿no?

- si tan solo, pudiera volver hacer la de ese día…

- Flash back -

De camino a la misión del puente, al encuentro con el espía del akatsuki que se encuentra con Orochimaru…

Vi como Naruto, caminaba vacilante y pensativo y me di cuenta que fue por ir mirando el semblante de Sai… y puesto Sai no mostro ninguna muestra de nerviosismo al sentir aquellas mirada posada en él, eso me sorprendió hasta yo estaba nerviosa por saber como reaccionaria hasta que…

- ¿Que Sucede?-pregunta como si nada, Sai no muestra ningún cambio en su semblante pasivo y eso hace que Naruto, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. – ¡Deja de mirarme así, o tendré que patearte! –le dice con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto se enfade aún más, bueno yo quede sorprendida de escuchar, pero también medio mucha risa ya que Naruto tuvo la culpa y por eso no le tome importancia.

- ¡Cada vez que abres la boca es para burlarte de mí! –el rubio empuña su puño, delante de su cara, al dirigirse a Sai, pero a mi me pareció que Naruto, empuño su puño pensando en algo y retractaba de lo pensado, pero bueno eso no me incumbe

- No es nada personal Naruto –le dijo con una sonrisa Sai, la cual parecía ser pura a mi parecer, pero Naruto no la tomaba así.

- ¡Si, claro! –respondió inmediato enfadado Naruto

- me describo como la clase de persona que dice cosas de este tipo. -le dijo muy sinceramente con una sonrisa algo divertida y eso me hizo pensar que él se describía a si mismo.

- ¿te describes a ti mismo? - le pregunte asombrada y mi pregunta hizo que Naruto reaccionara

- ¡es eso lo que lo hace personal! ¡y hace que no puedas continuar en el equipo! – cuando oí esas palabras de Naruto, lo único que pude hacer es quedarme parada viendo como los demás, sin decir nada hasta que…

- Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido. – esas palabras de Naruto hace que Sai cambie su sonrisa y muestre un semblante serio

- Hey Chicos, esta no es manera de comportarse delante de vuestro capitán ¿verdad Naruto? –dijo el Capitán Yamato quien estaba paralizado igual que yo - tú actitud me preocupa…

- ¡eso es porque él no es parte del Equipo de Kakashi! –dijo apuntando a Sai, yo no sabia que hacer al ver a Naruto, tan enfadado y molesto con alguien ni con Sasuke era así – ¡el otro miembro del Equipo de Kakashi… es Sasuke! Este tío solo fue escogido, para llenar el hueco dejado por Sasuke – yo no pude hacer nada para calmar a Naruto, lo uno que podía hacer era mirarlo como él descargaba su rabia hacia Sai - ¡me niego a aceptarlo como miembro del equipo!

- bien… - escuche salir una respuesta de los labios de Sai algo baja, pero decisiva – eso me va bien. –al oír eso me dio algo de miedo por su rostro, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo - traicionando a Konoha… Huyendo, para servir a Orochimaru… no me metas en el mismo saco… - Naruto, solo empuño sus manos, yo solo lo observe de reojo esperando alguna respuesta de parte de él

- No me metas en el mismo saco que a ese insignificante marica.

- ¡B-bastardo!

- ¡Necesitamos poner al equipo por delante! – esta vez por fin pude entrometerme en la conversación y así detuve a Naruto, quien iba directo a la cara de Sai

- Sai, Naruto todavía no te conoce, y ha ido demasiado lejos. –dije poniendo una mano por delante de la cara de Naruto, para detenerlo – Lo siento. Por favor, perdona a Naruto. –dije con una cara muy tierna, y ahora que me acuerdo meda risa

- ¿Sakura-chan? –me dijo el tonto de Naruto al ver mi reacción xD

- No hay problema. Disculpas aceptadas. –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿De verdad? me alegra oírlo – le respondí la sonrisa y espere que él me sonriera de nuevo y cerrara sus ojos, para golpearle en la cara con uno de mis puñetazos echándolo a volar… todos los presentes se creyeron mi actuación, se creyeron esa estúpida sonrisa y eso me gusto mucho ahora que me doy cuenta, pero en ese instante tenia mucha rabia contra él así que no le había tomado importancia

- ¡por otro lado, a mi no me importa si me perdonas! –

- ¡me engañaste! –me dijo desde el suelo

- tu no sabes nada sobre Sasuke-kun… No vuelvas a hacer comentarios sobre él –empuñe mi mano derecha, mostrando mi enfado y dije - Si lo haces, la próxima vez te golpeare de verdad.

-Fin Del Flash back -

- uff… si tan solo pudiera volver hacer esa persona - Sakura, abre sus ojos y se da cuanta que las lágrimas que tenia en ellos ya no se encontraban.

- pero a mi no me importa si esa chica vuelve o no… -la pelirosa se volvió a ver a sus espalda en donde encuentra al portador de esa voz y ve la silueta de Sai detrás suyo.

- Sai…-susurro suavemente, mientras que el viento que soplaba en el parque, mecía sus suaves cabellos.

- ¡si! - Sakura al verlo de repente en frente suyo, se asusta y se levanta de golpe de la banca y puesto Sai, solo la observa con una linda, pero engañosa sonrisa con la cual se acerca a la pelirosa hasta el nivel de estar cara a cara.

- y-yo solo… veras, es que yo… -dijo muy nerviosa

- ¡si! -respondió divertido al ver a Sakura tan nerviosa

- yo te llame hoy, porque quería decirte algo… algo muy importante…

- ¿y de que se trata? oye te ves mal ¿te pasa algo? – Sai trata de tocar su rostro con su mano izquierda, la cual roza su mejilla haciendo que Sakura, se ponga aún mas colorada

- ¡estoy bien no te preocupes! –Sakura toma la mano de Sai y la envuelve entre sus manos – ¡Sai! tu me, me… me gustas –le dijo mientras en su rostro se mostraba una mezcla de colores rojizos – ¡Tu me gustas! – Sakura mira a los ojos de él – Sai… -susurra mientras que de sus mejillas caen lagrimas – me gustas… me he enamorado de ti sin conocerte. –la joven baja su mirada al no recibir respuesta, pero sigue sosteniendo la mano de Sai la cual él suelta de las suyas. Sakura, al darse cuenta de su actitud no le dice nada, pero al mirarle ve una pura y hermosa sonrisa que no había visto nunca en él.

- ¡Sakura! –Sai la toma con ambas manos y la aferra contra su pecho. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer sentir el aroma de Sai tan cerca, ella no podía cree que el pelinegro la estaba abrazando y reconfortando en su pecho –Sakura, lo siento… -escucho salir de los labios pálidos de Sai – ¡Lo siento…! yo no se que sentir ni como actuar… yo no sé que hac… –Sakura se separo de él muy rápidamente, y cerro su boca con un dulce beso. Sai al sentir tal acto no sabia que hacer, así que solo se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos muy lentamente y tomándola por la cintura, y puesto Sakura con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Sai, quedando así un hermoso momento.

Sentados en la banca después de sus declaración, se ve ha Sakura apoyada en el Hombro de Sai, aún embelesada por aquel beso y puesto Sai solo rodeaba su espalda con su brazo, para protegerla de la fría noche que están pasando los dos en el parque.

- ¡Sai!

- ¿Mmm? –dice mirando el oscuro cielo

- ¿Que piensas de nosotros? ya sabes… tu y yo…

- ya te lo dije una vez, pero tu solo te enojaste conmigo

- ¿eh? –reacciona confundida – ¿de que me hablas? – Sakura levanta su cabeza y mira el rostro de Sai.

- cuando te conocí te lo dije. –dice mirándola a la cara, es decir mirando sus grandes ojos verdes – te dije… ¡que me gustaban las chicas tontas y feas como tu! –el joven cambia su semblante serio y seco a uno con una sonrisa y con carcajadas de por medios

- ¿que? –dice pasmada como una roca – ¿que has dicho? –Sakura sabía muy bien lo que él trataba de decirle, pero aun así se sentía ofendida por el comentario.

- ¿acaso no te gusto mi declaración? je je je xD

- ¡vaya idiota! –dice dándole la espalda enfadada

- además yo ya te lo dije… yo no sé que hacer o sentir, en momentos así – Sai había cambiado de nuevo su semblante a uno serio y seco como siempre – así por favor perdóname… yo no puedo.

- ¡no digas eso…! - Sakura se voltea y se lanza a los brazos de Sai – yo te enseñare… yo te ayudare, pero no me rechaces, por favor… - Sai al sentir la calidez de Sakura solo asiste y corresponde a su abrazo.

- ¡Sakura! yo solo estoy aquí, para traer a su compañero… estoy para rellenar el lugar de Sasuke – Sai la separa de él y la mira a sus verdes ojos nuevamente – pero cuando él vuelva yo desapareceré y tu debes…

- ¡basta no sigas! –dice cubriéndose los oídos – no lo digas como si no valieras nada… tu para mi eres… -Sakura toma la mano de Sai y se la lleva a su cara rozándola así entre sus mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas.

- yo te traeré devuelta a tu Sasuke, a tu compañero… así que prométeme que cuando él vuelva tú, Sakura volverás a estar enamorada de él y no de mí ya que yo…

- ¡basta! –Sakura, no podía entender porque Sai decía eso, pero al escucharlo no pudo resistir y solo le pego una cachetada para callarlo.

- ¿que haces?

- ¡no hables así de ti! - Sakura mira con tristeza el rostro rojizo de Sai, quien solo se cubre su mejilla con su mano - no sigas! ¡tu no eres una marioneta que se desecha cuando el trabajo ya esta hecho!

- ¿Sakura, porque?

- yo no podría hacer esto… no podía hacerte esto, por favor no me obligues! – suplica entre sollozos, mientras baja su cabeza al nivel de sus rodillas, Sai trata de tomarla por los hombros y abrazarla, pero no se lo permite y solo empuña sus manos

- ¡Lo siento, pero así son las cosas…! – el joven aparta su mirar de la pelirosa y deja que esta se desquite con él mientras que le golpea con sus débiles manos en su pecho.

- ¿Porque? – dice llorando sin consuelo mientras sus frágiles manos hieren el pecho del pelinegro

- Sakura… -susurra mientras toma las muñecas, de los brazos, de ella para detenerla – ¡No te preocupes! a un tenemos tiempo, para… -Ahora es Sai quien toma la iniciativa y besa a Sakura, y ella por supuesto que correspondió inmediatamente

- Sai yo… -dice la pelirosa separando su rostro del de él

- yo corresponderé a tus sentimientos hasta que él vuelva, pero cuando ya este todo hecho me iré de tu lado. – por primera vez Sai muestra un rostro triste y melancólico mientras acaricia los cabellos de Sakura – por ahora yo te protegeré… y te hare sentir feliz, pero cuando todo este como debería estar yo me marchare.

- ¡Eres injusto…! ¡una persona normal no debería sentir eso ni pensar así de uno mismo! –le grita Sakura con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas – ¡solo deberías pensar en ti, en sentirte bien en ser feliz! – Sai solo ignora sus palabras y le dice

- ese será el compromiso, para aceptar tus sentimientos Sakura, ¿entiendes? – Sakura solo observa su rostro pálido el cual no muestra desconcierto alguno y eso la pone muy triste al sentir que ella seria injusta con él, pero no es capas de decirle nada más ya que no quería echar a perder tan bello momento que hacia tiempo que no se sentía así con alguien y solo guarda silencio en esta bella, pero oscura noche…

Mientras Tanto Al Otro Lado Del Parque

Dos sombras se asoman a la aldea de Konoha por la noche, una de ella era un tanto familiar por sus cabellos azules que se asomaban, pero la otra no se puede reconocer ya que traía una manta que la cubría por completo… esas dos siluetas que se mecían en el anochecer, pareciera que se divertían al ver tan silenciosa Aldea en paz y solo mirar las hojas, de los arboles, que se mesen en el parque.

- ¡Sasuke-sama parece que no estamos solo aquí! –le dice una voz un tanto baja, pero a la vez femenina

- ¡que raro! este lugar no lo visitaba nadie excepto una persona – Sasuke se dirigía hacia mas adelante en el parque y ve a una linda jovencita de cabellos rosas acompañada de un hombre de cabellos negros – no puede ser…

- ¿Sasuke-sama? –dice al ver que peliazul se había detenido a mitad del camino – ¿que sucede?

- Sakura… -susurra mientras que ve a la pelirosa besando muy tiernamente a otro hombre haciendo que se paralizara sin hacer nada más. En ese instante el viento divino del parque sopla con una emergente fuerza haciendo que el ruido de las hojas al quebrar separara a las dos siluetas que se encontraban en la banca, y que miraran al frente en donde se escucha un susurro.

- Sasuke-kun…

Continuara….

Próximo capitulo: Aquellos Que Pensabas Perdido Vuelve…


	2. Chapter 2

ºoO ¿A quien amo de verdad? Ooº

Capitulo 02: Aquellos Que Pensabas Perdido Vuelve…

En aquella desolada noche a la luz de la luna y envuelto en los fríos vientos del anochecer, se encuentra una silueta jamás vista antes y otra que se pensaba perdida desde hace tiempo, pero que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ellos…

Sakura, quien disfrutaba de aquella noche llena de estrellas en compañía Sai, escucha en el silencio del anochecer un susurro que contenía su nombre, haciéndole perder aquel hermoso beso que compartía y disfrutaba con él. Sakura, al perder aquel hermoso momento solo siguió con su mirada el rumbo dejado por aquel susurro, dando en el blanco de un pálido rostro que hacia juego con unos cautivadores cabellos azules, la pelirosa al verlo solo dejo escapar de sus rosados labios un nombre, un nombre que ella deseaba pronunciar desde hace tiempo, pero que ahora ya había olvidado después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciarlo.

Sasuke-Kun… - pronuncia mientras se cubría sus labios, con sus manos, al encontrarse a su antigua amigo y compañero después de tanto tiempo buscándolo y puesto Sai solo observo la reacción de Sakura sin entender nada, pero al oír el nombre que ella le da aquella silueta, mira hacia el frente algo serio y perturbado, algo totalmente distinto a como es él.

Sasuke solo se quedo parado enfrente de ellos, manteniendo un semblante arrogante y lleno de seguridad, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sakura.

¡Sakura! vaya tanto tiempo ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en su cintura – Has cambiado mucho, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde que nos despedimos en este lugar? – decía Crédulo mirando a la pelirosa

pues veras… yo y Naruto te… - La joven estaba muy nerviosa no sabia lo que decía, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, Sasuke la tenia hipnotizada del todo – Yo todo este tiempo te he buscado, yo pensé que tu… - las fases de Sakura son detenidas, por una fuerte mano que sostenía la suya, la cual entrelazaba su frágil y fría mano, que la hace poco a poco volver en si, Sakura volteaba su mirada, para ver el rostro de tan cálida mano y prenunciar su nombre sonrojada.

Sai… - susurra mientras sus miradas se entrelazan en tan bello esplendor.

Sakura no es la única, quien busca al portador de esa mano, sino también Sasuke quien lo observa con recelo. Sai mira a Sakura como nunca antes la había hecho, él en sus ojos trasmitía un leve resplandor de tristeza al parecer era, porque su sueño había sido roto en cuestión de segundos y ahora tendría que abandonarlo, sin dar la pelea ya que esa había sido su promesa. La pelirosa lo mira con angustia ya que ella también sabía lo que pasaba, pero no quería abandonarlo, no quería traicionarlo, sin antes dar la pelea.

¡Sai! yo… -Sakura, aprieta su mano con cariño y lo mira con bellos zafiros que recorren sus mejillas – yo te…

¡Vaya, Sakura no sabia que estabas acompañada!, ¿acaso no me vas a presentar? - dice Sasuke interrumpiendo el ambiente. La pelirosa voltea asustada al escuchar su voz y mira el rostro arrogante que esté tenia.

La silueta, cubierta, que se encontraba a las espadas del peliazul, lo mira celosamente, pero al escuchar lo dicho deja escapar un suspiro y un comentario

ufff ¿Como que no sabias? ¡mentiroso! – la joven voltea su rostro en forma de enfado, Sasuke solo lo mira de reojo – ¿Porque se comporta así? – Sasuke la ignoro y siguió en lo suyo.

bueno Sasuke-kun, el es Sai y es un compañero de grupo – Sakura al darse cuanta de las miradas que se cruzaban entre ambos chicos se pone cada vez más nerviosa de la situación en la que se encontraba.

¡Así que él es el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente de la Clan Uchiha! –decía Sai con un tono muy molesto, para Sasuke haciendo que esté levante el ceño.

¿y tú quien eres y que haces con Sakura a estas horas? – dijo directo al blanco sin titubear

bueno Sasuke como ves… Sai y yo – Sakura no sabía como decírselo, no sabia como decirle que ella ahora estaba saliendo con Sai, pero bueno ¿están saliendo? ni ella lo sabía en realidad.

Sasuke al ver a Sakura tan delicada, sentada en la banca, se acerca a ella y le toma el rostro con ambas manos. Sai quien estaba al lado de ella se levanta violentamente, mira a Sasuke a los ojos y se retira del lugar.

¡Sai! –dice Sakura mientras aparta las manos, de Sasuke, de su rostro y va tras Sai.

¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? –el peliazul sujeta la mano de Sakura, para detenerla – no te vayas… -Sakura mira a sus espaldas y ve a un Sasuke totalmente distinto al anterior, el chico que sujetaba su mano no era el Sasuke serio de quien ella se enamoro, él ya no era el compañero de grupo con quien convivía y añoraba. Aquel chico tenía algo diferente que le hacia ser un ser diferente al anterior Uchiha y eso le desagradaba a Sakura.

¡Suéltame! –dijo con sus ojos envueltos en lagrimas

Sakura…

Sai… se esta hiendo, tengo que alcanzarlo ¡suéltame! –Sasuke le suelta la mano y mira su rostro que a la luz de la luna se venia tan bellos y detallado – Sasuke-kun… yo

¡Sakura yo he venido por ti! –se adelanta Sasuke, la pelirosa lo mira sorprendida – yo quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor – la silueta quien aun observaba la platica solo les dio la espalda muy tristemente

así que eso era Sasuke-sama… -susurra mientras se despoja de la manta y deja ver a la luz de la luna una hermosa figura femenina, con unos cautivadores y bellos cabellos rojizos. – yo jamás podría reemplazarla… usted jamás me vio como su compañera y ahora me doy cuanta ¡soy una tonta!– la bella pelirroja abandona el lugar sin hacer el menor ruido posible en tan triste anochecer.

Sakura dame una respuesta, por favor… - el peliazul levanta su mano, tan seguro, y la extiende para ella la sostenga, Sakura la mira dudosa y agacha su cabeza.

Sasuke-ken, yo no puedo irme… -dijo cabizbaja mientras sus cabellos rosados cubrían sus ojos - ya no tengo motivos para querer irme contigo

¿Que?

yo ya no siento nada por ti – la pelirosa levanta su pálido rostro, pero esta vez en el habían lagrimas que lo recorrían

Sakura… -susurra mientras trata de secar el rostro de la joven, pero esta se aparta y no deja que el contacto se logre

yo amo a Sai… ¡me he enamorado de Sai! ¡Yo lo amo a él! –decía cada vez más fuerte – lo siento Sasuke, mis sentimientos cambiaron después de tanto tiempo

Sakura yo te amo… - dejo tomando su rostro, Sakura solo voltea su mirada para otro lado, para no mirar ese rostro.

después de tanto tiempo… sabes han pasado muchas cosas –Sasuke suelta su rostro al no ver contacto

¡lo sé! – responde el peliazul

¿acaso crees? que después de tanto tiempo mis sentimientos seguirían intactos

yo he estado todo este tiempo… lo siento –dijo sin basilar ya que el tenia la culpa – yo pensé que me esperarías, pero parece que ya has encontrado a alguien impórtate para ti, has crecido mucho Sakura eres mas madura que antes –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada al parecer – ya no eres la chica incrédula de antes ¡ja! como son las cosas ahora. – Sasuke baja su mirada tristemente – he llegado muy tarde al parecer…

Sasuke-kun, lo siento –dijo avergonzada

deberías apresurarte

¿eh?

si quiere alcanzarlo deberías apurarte –dijo levantando su rostro decisivamente – que seas feliz Sakura-chan – le sonríe como nunca, Sakura le corresponde la sonrisa y se retira.

¡soy un tonto! – Sasuke se despeina sus cabellos azules mirando a su alrededor y se da cuanta que esta solo – ¿y Karin? –dijo con una gota en su cabeza

Por otra parte…

En la helado noche que se sentía cerca del lago se ve una persona acostada a las orillas de él, parecía deprimido mirando las estrellas, hasta que se siente unas pisadas acercándose a él. El chico no les presta importancia y sigue apreciando tan bella vista.

¡Sai! –dijo una joven quien lo mira hincada de cabeza, la pelirosa le muestra una sonrisa y Sai solo la mira ignorándola – ¡te encontré!

¿Qué haces aquí? –Sai se levanta rápidamente, al parecer algo enfadado

Que, que hago aquí, pues vine a buscarte –la joven sigue mostrando aquella sonrisa tan dulce mientras se acerca al pelinegro – además ya te lo dije yo te quiero a ti - decía picarona

Sakura toma con sus manos la espalda de Sai y la acerca más a su cuerpo, el pelinegro se mantuvo recto sin contacto.

¿y porque no estas con Sasuke? él es la persona que buscabas con tanto esmero todo este tiempo ¿no?

¡si lo sé, pero también sé que a la persona que más amo ahora eres tú! –Sai al escuchar sus palabras deja salir de sus mejillas, pálidas, un leve color rojizo

ya te lo había dicho, yo no sé que decir o sentir en estos casos…- el pelinegro se voltea y toma las manos de Sakura, sus miradas se cruzaban en esta noche tan especial y fría de junio. Sakura lo mira embelesada Sai correspondió a su mirada, tomo su espalda con una mano y con la otra tomo su rostro frio. Sakura se dejo llevar y solo siguió en silencio.

algún día te lastimare, algún día lastimare este rostro tan bellos – decía acercando su rostro a un nivel favorable para besarla, pero se detiene – lo siento…

¡no me importa! yo te enseñare… yo te enseñare a amarme – Sakura toma la iniciativa y lo besa, Sai al principio abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios de ella en contacto con los de él, pero en cuestión de segundos se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos lentamente. El viento que soplaba mecía sus cabellos a ritmo mientras que se desbordaban en el pasto dos cuerpos.

Sai tomo a Sakura, entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba con pasión, la conduce debajo de un árbol entre medio de unos arbustos, la deposita en el suelo con facilidad, la mira con lujuria pero a la vez con una sonrisa tierna. Sakura le correspondió, tomo con ambas manos su rostro el cual conduce al suyo, para volverlo a besar.

Continuara…

En aquella noche dos almas se encuentran, pero también dos almas desaparecen del alba de la luna, como un suspiro de un nombre sin portador…

Próximo Capítulo: La Calidez De Un Corazón

¡No Se Lo Pierdan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03:** _la calidez de un corazón_

Sai, tomo a Sakura, entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba con pasión, la conduce debajo de un árbol, entre medio de los arbustos, la deposita en el suelo con facilidad... la mira con lujuria pero de igual manera con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Sakura le correspondió, tomo con ambas manos su rostro, el cual conduce al suyo para volverlo a besar.

Se separaron por un momento, para tomar algo de aire, con su respiración entre cortada, que suavemente es sentida por su compañero, ambos se sonrojan y esbozan otra inocente sonrisa, pero no de menos picardía que la anterior. Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el pasto todo este tiempo, abrazando con sus brazos el cuello a Sai. Empieza a sentir como su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse cuando Sai la tocaba y acariciaba sus mejillas.

Te ves tan linda... –susurro tocándole los párpados con la yema de los dedos, Sakura solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos, al ver que él le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas traviesas esperando algo. Sai iba lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambos, al quedar a unos cuantos centímetros se detuvo a mirar aquel rostro tenuemente sonrojado que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su rostro amable sufre un cambio contradictorio, en un breve instante esté había cambiado a uno serio con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, separándose intuitivamente como había llegado.

Sakura, recuerda que cuando…- trato de decir, pero él mismo se mordió el labio para callar sus palabras. Su semblante se había vuelto débil y angustioso. Sakura le miro preocupada, trato de llevar una de sus manos al rostro de Sai, pero esté la detuvo tomándola con las suyas.

Ya no insistas de nuevo con ello…¡yo te amo a ti!, así que déjalo así, por favor…- dijo con un tono severo pero dulce, que hizo, que inmediatamente Sai la mirara a la cara, para ver si estaba mintiendo, lo cual jamás pudo saber ya que la determinación de ella era sincera en cada palabra. –¡Yo! te quiero a ti, ahora... ahora y para siempre, ¡¿me escuchaste? – cuestiona con decisión, con sus ojos cristalizados.

Sakura... – Articula antes de darse cuenta de la curva en sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo ves? Tu mismo eres tu propio enemigo –menciono indicándole con un dedo su sonrisa, sonriendo ella también.

Sai en ese momento aferra sus manos con las de ella, incitándola a mirarle con esos ojos de ella. Sakura nuevamente cierra sus ojos, pero esta vez inocentemente, mientras él la acercaba contra su pecho para besarla. Al principio el beso eran como roces entre sus labios, que se separaban en cada cercanía, pero a cada segundo ese instante de separación se hacia cada vez más corto. Sakura tomo la cabeza del pelinegro con sus manos, para evitar que la dejara corta con aquel intenso beso, ella acariciaba su cabello con demencia. En cambio, Sai solo se limitaba a aferrarla contra su pecho, para impedirle escapar de sus brazos.

_**Pensamientos de Sai**_

_Comprendo__, que no sepa como actuar en ocasiones como está, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme, a ese dulce sabor de sus labios, y ese aroma a cerezos que emana ella, y solo de ella. Esta es la primera vez que lo siento con esa intensidad... aunque lo haya leído ciento de veces en los libros... ahora esto es diferente, tanto así que este sentimiento no se puede explicar con simples palabras._

_Esta calidez, su inocencia, me hace recapacitar de mis actos... _

**...**

Sai, comienza a acercarla más a su cuerpo, esto es involuntario, jamás había sentido algo así, con timidez espera su respuesta, sintiendo como ella corresponde a su abrazo.

La luna llena les acompañaba en esta ocasión.

¡Como me gustaría dibujar este retrato! – esas palabras cruzan la mente del pelinegro, lo cual no duro mucho ya que lentamente su mente iba quedando en blanco por cierta razón. Quizás debió de haber sido por la extraña sensación que cruzaba su boca. El chico siento como la lengua de Sakura entraba en su boca a perseguir a la suya, a ver quien se encontraba primero. Sus manos rodearon su cintura… Su delgada cintura… que empezaron a moverse hacia su espalda y la acaricio con mucha pasión. La respiración de Sakura se había vuelto forzada y entre cortada, de un momento a otro, debió de ser por causa de Sai o a sus caricias que asechaban su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos y su aliento frívolo.

- Sai...-lo dijo en un tono de voz que le erizo la piel a Sai.

_**Pensamientos de Sakura**_

_Que fue lo que me paso, aquel tono de voz tan seductor jamás lo conocí en mi, no de esa forma. Abrí los ojos de golpe muy avergonzada y él solo me sonrío, me beso otra vez y siento como su mano empieza a explorar otra vez desde mi cintura, pero esta vez.. Ya no por mi espalda... la siento más arriba, más arriba… y casi... siento, que toca mis pechos, me sonrojo violentamente, y él por su poca experiencia intenta disimular que no sucedió nada y al rato pone una mano en mi mejilla, ¡que vergüenza me a dado!._

No debería avergonzarme, pues soy su.., ¡espera un momento...! ¿Qué soy para él?... me separo un momento de él, poso una mano en su mejilla, esta muy sonrojado, al igual que yo, siento interrumpir esto, pero necesito saber... trato de decirle con la mirada.

¿Sai, tu y Yo- - Sakura le mira extrañada, la curiosidad la carcomía, pero el joven no la deja terminar la oración ya que le dio un corto beso que rozo sus labios e hizo perder el hilo.

¿No lo sé... somos novios?- respondió crédulo

¡Sai…! Hablo en serio, escúchame! -

Somos novios… - confirmo, regalándole una sonrisa y una suave caricia en su mentón. Sakura se sonrojo tímidamente al recordar lo anterior, y le dedica una mirada, pero él solo se ríe burlón y la vuelve a besar.

**...**

_**Por otro lado...**_

Así que... ¡¿aquí te encontrabas?, te he estado buscando por todos lados... – se dirigió el peliazul a una silueta que se encontraba sentada sobre una roca en las llanuras de la aldea. – Karin... – pronuncio por ultimo, acercándose a donde ella se encontraba . La joven que respondía involuntariamente a su nombre esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas.

No tenias, porque haber venido por mi... – murmura a regañadientes la pelirroja cabizbaja. –después de todo... yo no soy tu compañera... ni nada tuyo. – Sasuke suspira ante sus palabras, pero del mismo modo se arrodilla frente a ella para acariciarle la cabeza en signo de disculpa.

Eso es, por qué todo este tiempo... yo he estado ciego... – Karin al percibir sus palabras, levanta su mirada al encuentro de un rostro sereno, pero a la vez amable que reflejaba sinceridad.

Es por eso... ¡que hasta ahora!, no había sido capas de darme cuenta de la compañía que me dabas –decía, mientas pasaba la mano que acariciaba su cabeza , ahora a su rostro. –Karin... ¡Soy tan estúpido! -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, con un gesto de tristeza, mientras, volvía a poner la mirada sobre la joven.

Había una chica tan genial, justo a mi lado todo este tiempo. – comento con pesadumbre en su tono de voz, lo cual fue muy extraño de su parte. Karin se limito a bajar su mirada unos segundos, después la vuelve a levantar algo forzada sin mirar a los ojos de Sasuke.

Es cierto. – afirmo titubeante, bajando su mirada nuevamente.

Tengo mal gusto, ¿verdad? – cuestiono tomándola por los hombros, mientras pasaba sus brazos para en volverla en un abrazo.

Cier...to... – dijo por ultimo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. Dejando que este le acariciara los cabellos.

La noche fue sigilosa y helada, la presencia de la luna no paso desapercibida ya que fue reflejando continuas caricias de ambas parejas descubiertas por la faz de la noche... la expectación de los dedos en esta frialdad... tocando, trasmitiendo y recogiendo... solo sentimientos..., que se expresaban a sus rasgados corazones, rodeados por sus pulsos.. decidieron destapar sus más ocultos deseos esta noche... como un murmullo.

**...**

**Tiempo después. **

Los cerezos en Flor ya había florecido hace poco, después de un invernó inolvidable es imposible apaciguarse, pero el viento de esta primavera soplaba un dulce aroma que fácilmente es disperso por doquier con pétalos de color rosa pastel como si fuera algo natural. Una linda chica se encontraba sentada, parecía ser una como una escena ya pasada, pero había algo diferente en está, aparte de su linda sonrisa. Aunque el motivo seguía siendo el mismo, ella se encontraba esperando a alguien, mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el soplar del viento. Su mirada dadivarte, que no perdía encanto, al observar el cielo azul... con algo de esperanza.

_**Voz de la narradora, Sakura.**_

``Siempre tenemos ante nosotros diversos caminos a tomar...

Una mano familiar, se posa sobre el hombro de Sakura insinuándole voltear para verlo. La joven al reconocerlo solo sonríe risueña, y toma esa mano entre las suyas.

- ¡Te he estado esperando Sai! – dice con una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro solo se limito a corresponderle sin responder nada. Dándole a tomar una de sus manos, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie para irse. Mientras los árboles soplaban con pétalos en ellos se pierde la pareja.

...Lo único que podemos hacer es elegir uno, y seguirlo.

En un cambio de escena se ve una ventana abierta con las cortinas mecidas por el viento, que dejan al descubierto un escritorio con un retrato sobre él. La foto era una de antaño de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en el equipo de Kakashi...

Mas allá del camino que no pudimos elegir... es acaso equivalente a un camino que no existe...

**Vuelve a cambiar la escena**

En las alturas de las montañas. Cerca del sendero oculto por los árboles se encuentra un pequeño arrollo que ayuda a los viajeros a reabastecerse a sus orillas. Ahí vemos a una pelirroja que va de camino, detenerse a mirar el flujo del agua que es balanceado por las fuertes corrientes. Que rápidamente vuelve a mirar al frente, donde la espera un chico de semblante amable que le regala una sonrisa y le ofrece la mano, para que siguiese. Ella cierra sus ojos un instante, para dedicarle una sonrisa , que él recibe con mucho afecto al tomar su mano para seguir su camino.

_No importa las veces que voltees para mirar atrás, nunca puedes volver, nunca puedes cambiar nada... _

Después de todo, aun tenemos todo un futuro por delante... y todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos – dice la voz de Sakura en sus pensamientos, quien mira de reojo a Sai mientras camina a su lado tomados de la mano.

¿sucede algo? – pregunto al sentir su mira posada sobre él.

No, nada... – sonrió – Después de todo estoy a tu lado... – menciono posando su cabeza en su hombro.

_Lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hacia un futuro que no conocemos no importa que camino escojas._

_``Lo que importa es que siguas creyendo que lo que deseas está al final de dicho camino.``_

¡Ya que todos deseamos un Futuro donde podamos ser felices, y podamos sostener las manos de aquella persona especial que están a nuestro lado!

Fin.

Les agradezco a todos las personas que han tenido la paciencia al seguir esta historia, que es una de las primera que ha llegado a su final. **¡****Muchas Gracias****!** por su apoyo incondicional, este es un Final Feliz para todos y cada uno de nosotros... espero verlos en mi nuevo y más arduo proyecto Airen

Una Historia creada y escrita por Yuuka 


End file.
